Traditionally, entities have large information technology infrastructures for maintaining and installing applications across computer systems and maintaining general workflow within the entity. Typically the information technology infrastructure comprises several system servers that include applications that require deployment among users based on user application needs.
Each entity may have one or more systems designated to serve one or more different operating system platforms within an entity. Of course, with the advancement technology each part of the information technology infrastructure, such as application deployment, management, servicing of applications, and customization needs to be regularly provided, maintained, and upgraded.